onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-2A04:CEC0:1131:6385:0:19:1F6B:C201-20190321202815/@comment-26575165-20190326101434
Uchiha "Elle est bien bonne celle là, parce que Mr1 n'était pas trés fort a l'époque donc tout ce qu'il dit compte pas XD mais Sutenmaru tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, je te félicite pour ce raisonnement, d'ailleur on sait meme pas si Sentumaru est plus fort que Mr1" 1- quel scan, jvais vérifier ça. Ah et je privilligie en traduction la team manga stream qui certifie : des japonais traduisant en Anglais (et dc même devant Glénat) par rapport aux scans trad fr que tu post dc encore une fois, j ai hâte de vérifier ça là bas et de prouver ici en image que c est faux ou du moins que c est différent (je suis très largement confiant, pas de soucis) 2- sens de la phrase en prenant en compte le contexte (peu avant) 3- ce faible de Mr 2 pr qu on le prenne au sérieux pr la phrase en question, encore faut il qu il n est pas chialé aux coté de baggy durant la guerre de MF, ou entrain de se planquer comparé a un sentomaru chef de pacifistas, ayant un air stoïque devant tout les pirates du NW. Sa stature, son comportement, ce qu'il dégage a rien a voir avec ce faible de Mr 2. Donc mon argument est très pertinent et le contre argument Mr1 est très très très très mauvais et on sait tous que Mr3 ne lui arrive meme pas a la cheville. Pr Sentomaru c est dans la suite de ce commentaire. Scan combien ? Je suis certain que le sous fifre dont parle Moria est son Odz dernière génération dont il peut mettre des milliers d ombres, autrement dit un zombie over cheaté immortel + lui même. Donc bon jvois pas en quoi il mentirait, s il met toutes les ombres ça envoie du très très très lourd. "ma défense est de classe mondial c'est ce qu'il dit, en anglais il dit que sa garde est la meilleur et en vf il dit que sa défense est la plus solide du monde" Alors si tu veux l image scan trad Va traduit des japonais, il dit la meilleure garde du monde. La garde c est une position de défense dc si DSL, ça veut bien dire qu il serait l un des meilleurs en défense ds le monde. "Parce que tu crois que Sentumaru a deja rencontré un Yonku ou Cracker pour dire que sa défense ou sa garde est la meilleur XD ?" Je crois Oda à travers un personnage sérieux, qui cotoit kizaru un amiral, qui a dirigé une armée de pacifistas pendant la grande guerre de MF (l une des cartes maitresse stratégique de Sengoku), qui voit son design doublement amélioré, réapparait 2 ans après (dc pas un perso hasardeux), qui était le garde du corps du plus grand scientifique du monde (Vegapunk). Tu vois tout ça c est mon raisonnement, il faut prendre en compte tout L'ENSEMBLE de mon raisonnement. Du coup jmen fou de savoir s il a rencontré untel, ça on peut l imaginer ou non. Ce qui est certain pr ma part, c est que Sentomaru c est un gros morceau et qu'il n est pas a comparer a ce naze de Mr3 qui se pisse dessus a MF ^^ "un mec qui n'a jamais chassé les pirates ne peut affirmé qu'il a la meilleur défense du monde, si un VA le dit par exemple je le croirai parce qu'il a passé toute sa vie a chassé des pirates contrairement a Sentumaru" Oda est omniscient et on connait rien du passé de celui ci (= tout est possible,) Et c est pr ça que jme demande comment ça se fait que le G1 (momonga) a appelé des renforts, que 4,5 chapitres c est sentomaru qu on contact et qui va les chercher. Et que ce même sentomaru porte une tenue de haut gradé vice amiral avec les longues manches. Que de coïncidences dis donc ^^ Concernant ce que dit sentomaru, son air rigolo. pr moi y'a rien de béta là dedans, c est un rôle qui joue volontairement car au moment ou on lui fait comprendre qu il a pas tenu sa langue, le gars garde son sérieux, n est en rien surpris par une bêtise de sa part. Autrement dit, si on veut admettre qu'il est un peu bêta, c est pas gagné vu qu a aucun moment celui ci agit comme tel, bien au contraire. "Tu sais lire au moins ? j'ai juste donner mon avis qu'il a fait référence au haki ce qui est le cas tu vas me dire que Sentumaru en ce moment n'a pas utilisé le haki alors qu'il a réussi a blesser luffy qui est en caoutchouc XDD et tu es mal placé pour dire au gens qu'ils spécule…" Non parce que 'qd on exprime un avis, on l exprime comme tel '(je pense, a mon avis etc). Je sais dc reconnaître une affirmation d'un avis. En gros si t arretais d affirmer des choses, jpasserais moins mon temps a passer derrière toi si tu veux savoir. Ah.. Et les comparaisons qui n ont aucuns sens aussi x) "Parce que tu crois que Vegapunk vit dans une ile qui a accès au pirates ?" Certes, enfin si y avait aucuns risques pr lui alors inutile de nommer un garde du corps. Et un gars comme vegapunk j imagine que pr tous il vaut de l or "PS : c'est déjà affirmé que Kuma a voulu etre robotisé par sa propre volonté, ca sert a rien de spéculer sur le sujet comme quoi Kizaru s'est occuper de lui" Kizaru ET sentomaru. Peut être, il est vrai que je ne suis pas calé concernant Kuma. Jveux bien voir ça en détails, quel scan stp ? En tout cas je crois qu'il n a jamais été dit que c était sa volonté (et je n ai pas souvenir d un kuma chez rayleight). Aussi n oublions pas que le GM contrôle l info dc dire au monde entier que lui a voulut, c était son souhait et que donc c est une fake news ds les journaux, n est pas absurde. D autant que Ivankov qui le connait très bien l a certifié qu il n aurait jamais accepté une telle chose. "alors qu'on nous montre juste apres dans un flash back Kuma qui visite Rayleigh chez lui" Image du manga ? Baki62, Je n'ai pas la même perception que Greenbull bien que nos pseudo sont hasardeusement assez identique. Déjà le sbs qui dit vieux ils ne perdent rien en force n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. C'est plutôt dans le sens, même vieux ils sont encore sacrément balaize et ont une sacré vitalité (garp, rayleight, BB MF), c'est loin d'être des nazes comparé a de nombreux jeunes de son manga. Car dans le manga, rayleight face a kizaru s'essoufle et dit qu'il n'est plus tout jeune + akainu vs barbe blanche où akainu lui dit que meme lui ne peut rien contre les ravages du temps (son âge). Et pour moi Kizaru-Rayleight c'est de très très loin un combat a mort avec kizaru 100% impliqué dans le combat, on est très loin du aokiji-akainu sur punk hazard là encore. Bref il était en mode "fait chier" mais bon vasy jme bouge pas trop la flemme (comme a son habitude, parce qu'il est modéré => sa justice est la justice modérée). Il y a meme un sbs qui sous entend de Oda que Kizaru est meilleur qu'Aokiji donc bon